muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Christmas album Hi Andrew this cd is australian and resambles the first sesmae street christmas album. But does it really belong there 2?(Pino 21:12, 10 November 2008 (UTC)) :Hi, Paul! I'm not really sure what you're asking. Does the album have a page already or did you want to create one? Does it just resemble the album or is it a reissue? If you're not sure and just speculating right now based on the ebay page, then it might be better to just wait. Ken's been doing a lot of work on the Australian CDs, so he's more likely to know or uncover more about this. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:55, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Les Acentos Bon soir, or whatever it is! Should Bonjour Sesame (France) and Bonjour Sesame (Canada) have accent marks? -- Ken (talk) 08:27, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :See our earlier Plaza discussions. The CTW materials discussing both shows use no accent marks, and in many countries, the title cards didn't either until the late 1990s if then. So we left them off just because right now evidence suggests they weren't used (even if, strictly speaking, they probably should have). For that matter, a comma between "Bonjour" and "Sesame," however accented, would have made better sense, but they didn't do that either. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I was confused because the cover for Sésame has an accented street sign, but I saw that the actual show had a different name from the name of the LP. Merci! -- Ken (talk) 20:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Los Discos de Fraggle Hi! Is there a reason that Die Fraggles Hörspiele is in International FR merchandise, and not International FR albums? Are we treating those differently from the other non-US FR LP's? I was wondering because on the category page, it has its own entry on the bottom of the page. I figured you'd know, since you guys set all that up way before I got here. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :I figure that's because they weren't song albums, but I neither created nor categorized that one. Looking at it, Wendy created it in October 2007, so it was probably just an oversight on her part. Good catch, I'll fix it (though at some point, a category or probably a list for the various relevant "Hörspiele" would be useful. In the meantime, gaze at the majesty of Polish Muppets! Found at the Heritage auction site (they specialize in comics and animation collectibles, old coins and giveaways, and stuff of that ilk). This is an actual 1979 poster, though it's so striking and departs from copying the US art in a way that makes it feel more modern. I love it, from the font to the color scheme to the obvious fact that this unknown Polish artist adored Animal and didn't care much about anyone else (Fozzie, Piggy, Kermit, and Scooter are afterthoughts, and Gonzo's omitted entirely). You'd asked me a few days ago when the time was tooth hurty, as they say, but when I get the chance, I'll probably create a gallery page for the international posters and such, to live in Category:International Muppet Movie (which I haven't created yet, but I have enough info for three solid dub pages, and then the gallery, since for most of those, either it was subtitled, untranslated, or as with Poland, we just don't know who was involved). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:09, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! Yeah, I saw that picture go by on Recent Changes, and I clicked on it out of curiosity, because just from the name you gave it (Muppet Movie Polish), I thought maybe they had made some Muppet Movie Shoe Polish! (That's almost as bad as "Die, Fraggles!") -- Ken (talk) 07:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure when I made the page there was no International Fraggle Albums category, nor a lot of precedent in the other series to create such a thing. -- Wendy (talk) 19:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives